


You Fit me Better than my Favourite Sweater

by CatcusButt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Agender, Fluff, Other, Scott is agender, cuteness, non-binary, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sighed as Mike once again called them a “he”. Sure Mike was their boyfriend, but they still couldn’t tell him. They were too scared. Scott had been identifying as agender for a while now, five years to be precise. And they had still yet to tell Mike, their boyfriend of two years.  Today would be the day though. Today they would tell Mike and hope for the best, but expect the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To help yall out, this is my interpretation of Scott in this story. This is pastel agender scott uwu  
> Unfortunately I did indeed draw this and I know it sucks. really sorry about that...  
> But hey! enjoy the story!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

                Scott smiled gleefully as they put on his favourite collared sweater. It was pink with an off white almost yellow collar. They practically giggled. They ruffled their blue hair, getting it into the style they wanted. And then of course the final touch, their pink contacts.

“Perfect!” They exclaimed before skipping out to meet Mike for their date.

They waited for him to arrive. The blue haired cutie bit their lip in anticipation. They thought about where Mike was going to take them. They never knew because Mike would never tell them. Ever. It was Scott’s favourite part of their dates!

They excitedly grinned when they heard a knock on the door.

“Mikey!” Scott said in a sing song voice, running up to open the door. They had the biggest grin on their face as they looked at their blue eyed boyfriend.

                “Hey Scott.” Mike looked a little confused at Scott’s attire. It wasn’t very manly. He’d always dressed like this so it began to faze Mike less and less but never quite disappeared.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on dressing like that. You’re not a girl you  know.”

Scott had to bite back saying “I’m not a boy either” but instead shrugged and wrapped their arms around Mike, smiling and kissing his nose.

“Let’s just go, alright?” Scott suggested, leading Mike back to his car.

                Scott got into the passenger side and beamed at Mike.

“You ready?” they asked as the put on their seat belt. The blue eyed male did the same and nodded, before driving them off to their destination. Soft music played on the radio at a low volume.

“So my wonderful boyfriend” Mike said as Scott inwardly cringed at name “Do you have any idea where we’re going?”

“Nope!” Scott shrugged.

“Good. Because it’s a surprise.”

“Well no duh! You always make our dates a surprise! I’m never allowed to know”

“Yep! Just the way I like it” He winked at the magenta eyed ball of joy.

                They pulled up to a fancy looking dance club. Their seemed to be jazzy music coming from the building. Scott gasped.

“No way! I’ve been wanting to come here since they opened last month!”

 Scott squealed and nearly flew out of the car causing the shorter male to laugh at him. He followed after, catching up to them at the entrance where they walked in together, holding hands. Inside everybody was swing dancing and laughing. Mike could see Scott’s eyes light up at the scene in front of them.

                Mike put a hand on Scott’s shoulder as a waitress walked up to them and showed them to a booth where they sat at. The waitress came back, asking what the two wanted to drink. But Mike answered for both of them “I want the Devils Horse, and he’ll take a Dirty Shirley”

Scott once again cringed at the male pronoun but Mike didn’t notice. Scott sighed to themselves and shook their head, looking down. But this, Mike did notice.

“Hey, what’s wrong Scotty?” Mike asked, genuinely concerned.

                Scott’s heart thumped against his chest. Should they tell him?  What if he doesn’t understand? What if thinks they’re weird?   What if he break up with them? What if he-

                His thoughts were interrupted by Mike taking ahold of the taller one’s hand and smiling gently at them.

                “Babe…” he sighed. But Scott simply shook their head at Mike and held his hand tighter before pulling him to the dance floor. They began dancing to the triplets without missing a beat. Scott enjoyed themselves, but Mike was still worried about them. They both laugh when one stumbles.

                Mike suddenly stops to take a breath after two songs of straight dancing. He says he has to use the restroom, and walks off to do so.

                Scott goes back to their booth and sits down, seeing their drinks there.  They take a sip of the sweet drink placed on their side before a small blonde slides in where Mike was sitting.

“Hey there cutie. What’s a handsome man like you doing all alone?”

                Scott cringes once more at the male pronoun.

“I’m not alone. My boyfriend is here with me.”

“I don’t see anybody here except for you hot stuff. Now come on sexy man let’s ge-“

“I’m not a man!” they yell out at the girl, finally having enough. With the combination of being misgendered and being hit on by her they finally just snapped.

She just laughed “Sure you are! You got a dick don’t ya?” She smiled

“I am a they. They. As in no gender god dammit!” he practically spat not noticing Mike looking at him confused.

“You’re agender..?” Mike asked gently causing Scott’s attention to snap to him with tears welling up. Oh no…Mike knew…This was it. They were going to get broken up with. But what happened next completely surprised Scott.

“Excuse me miss.  But could you please leave my datemate alone and stop misgedering them? I’d appreciate it very much since they asked you too.”

                Both Scott and the girl stared up at Mike with their mouths agape.  The girl picked up her purse and quickly shuffled out of sight. Mike nodded and slid in back to his original seat, drinking his drink as if nothing happened.


End file.
